


Nasty Games

by Forbidden_Juice



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Piss Play, Piss kink, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Unsanitary, Watersports, a bit fluffy at the end???, nasty stuff, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forbidden_Juice/pseuds/Forbidden_Juice
Summary: Jevil cursed those extra candy-floss flavoured sodas he'd drank before he and Seam had put on their big weekly show for the court. It had seemed like such a delicious idea at the time but now it had came back to bite him in the ass. He needed to go, really bad.





	Nasty Games

Jevil cursed those extra candy-floss flavoured sodas he'd drank before he and Seam had put on their big weekly show for the court. It had seemed like such a delicious idea at the time but now it had came back to bite him in the ass. He needed to go, really bad.

Thankfully, the show was over and he'd managed to play his act without anyone noticing his increasing desperation, at least he thought so. As soon as the curtains went down Jevil had spared no time rushing off to the closest lavatory, leaving Seam to clean up all the props that were left lying on the stage after their act. At least what was about to happen was worth the discomfort he'd gone through.

Slamming open the door to the men's toilets, Jevil hurried in, taking off his gloves and pulling down his pants as he quickly scuttled over to the ornately carved urinals. Gripping his already semi-hard dick with slightly trembling fingers it only took moments for the first squirt of warm golden piss to shoot out of the jester's little piss slit. Jevil let out a deep sigh of relief, lucky that no one was there to watch him in this embarrassing state - but also wishing that a certain purple feline would walk in on him...

Jevil chuckled to himself at the thought.  
God, it felt so good... he truly had been desperate for a piss. The warm hard stream coming from his cock just wasn't stopping anytime soon. Being certain there was no one else in there with him, he allowed himself to vocally express how good he felt, letting out a soft moan as he slowly began to stroke his dick. Might as well have some fun, fun!

Jevil let out a louder moan as he began to jerk out the rest of his remaining piss. Feeling immense pleasure from the combination of the relief and the stroking. This was what being both desperate and horny made him do. He didn't even care how nasty an act it was or how the warm dirty piss splashed all over the ornate urinal at every jerk he made. He never liked how fancy those urinals looked anyway, getting them all messy like this felt so incredibly satisfying.  
Jevil kept stroking and moaning until he finally felt the last squirts of hot piss leaving his now fully erect dick. Je paused for a moment to step back and bask in the piss chaos he'd unleashed on the poor unsuspecting urinal. He was about to resume where he left off because his cock was begging him for further attention and Jevil desperately needed to cum but as he was about to furiously jerk off so he could finish quickly and leave the crime scene, the door to the men's lavatory suddenly opened again, nearly giving the jester a full on heart attack.

But Jevil was lucky, oh so lucky. Call it, jester's luck? The one who'd just walked in on him was none other than Seam, his companion and partner.

"Jevil, what are you-" Seam took a few steps forward, having noticed Jevil's very apparent hard on at a first glance before he paused and took in the rest of the scene, squinting his eyes. He then shook his head, waving one of his fingers in the air. "...oh Jevil. You naughty, naughty jester." Seam's mocked judging expression quickly took a turn to a more playful, knowing one.  
"You realize how lucky you are that I'm the one intruding on this dirty little game of yours?" Seam asked, poking fun at how reckless Jevil could be. Although he knew that the risk of getting caught was part of the thrill for the strange little man that stood before him.

Seam however, was not feeling as adventurous as Jevil. He'd rather not have some poor random darkener walking in on this nasty little game, which he fully intended to join momentarily. Pulling out his wand, the cat magician poked it over his shoulder and cast a simple locking spell that would keep the door to the bathroom locked.

Jevil watched, feeling a mix of embarrassment and thrill as Seam finally walked up to the urinal next to him. As the big purple cat pulled out his rather sizeable dick, Jevil couldn't help but stare at it with big hungry eyes.

Seam cleared his throat as he turned to look down at Jevil. A suggestive grin spread across his face.

"So, do you just want to watch or are you... thirsty?"

Jevil's eyes lit up at his partner's question. So Seam wanted to play too? What joy, joy!

"Oh Seam... today I'm feeling quite thirsty, thirsty!" Jevil licked his lips and gave the purple cat a dirty look before he got down on his knees on the hard toilet floor.

"A drinking game it is then."  
Seam took a couple short steps over to where Jevil was kneeling, waiting for him. He wasn't as ready to admit it as Jevil was, but this kind of game was quite exciting for him, too. 

The magician grabbed his large cock and adjusted it against Jevil's lips.

"Ready when you are."

Jevil winked playfully and made an "ok" sign with his hand as he closed his soft lips around Seam's big warm cock. A short moment passed before Jevil suddenly felt the warm salty liquid filling his mouth. He could hear Seam let out a low sigh of relief as he began to swallow his warm, golden juice in big greedy gulps, taking his cock a bit further into his mouth in the process.

Jevil could pretty much swallow anything. It was partly due to him being a big glutton and also thanks to all the training he'd done with swallowing things in general for the sake of entertainment, it was all part of his career skills. Luckily for Seam, this meant that Jevil could swallow all of his piss in one go and he wouldn't even have to pause the flow, quite an impressive feat for such a small imp. 

Jevil continued to swallow the salty liquid, feeling even more aroused than before from this extremely intimate act they were doing. Letting one of his hands rub the head of his own dick, the precum that was already leaking out working as lube and making it feel extra good.

Seam gave a low throaty moan as he unleashed the last few squirts of piss he had left from his cock. Having Jevil's mouth around his dick as they did this intimate act truly felt absolutely heavenly and as he finished he could feel his himself getting harder at the thoughts of having even more fun with the jester.

Jevil swallowed the last of Seams piss, sliding his tongue around the tip of his cock to lick up any last drops seeping out from the cat's piss slit before pulling back, freeing Seam's now semi-hard cock from his mouth.

"Delicious, delicious...H-hah!!" The small jester gasped, jerking his own cock needily. He felt like he could blow at any moment now.

Seam began to slowly stroke his semi-hard cock and noticed how close Jevil was to coming. The poor little imp's dick was pretty much oozing out precum at this point, and he let out a soft chuckle at the hot mess of a state his dear little jester was in.

"Did drinking directly from my tap excite you that much, my dear? ...Why don't you come for me then? Show me how much you liked it." He said it more in a playful tone than an actual demand, but he also knew Jevil got insanely stimulated by dirty talk and he wanted to send Jevil over the edge. He loved making and watching his little partner cum.

Not much sooner than Seam has finished dirty-talking him, Jevil suddenly leaned back, consumed with pleasure as all that pressure that had been built up was released from within him and he finally shot his load all over the bathroom floor with a load moan.

"Oh..! ...Seam...I..." A small chuckle escaped the Jester's lips, wow what an intense orgasm that had been, been!

Seam, now fully erect after watching his partner's super hot orgasm, stopped stroking his dick to bend forward and lift up Jevil, which he did with ease, being that the jester was so small.

A low breathy "I love you" escaped the purple cat's lips before he gave the jester a deep lustful kiss, which Jevil promptly returned, emitting small murmurs of delight.

When they both pulled back from their kiss, Jevil reached up to stroke affectionately at Seam's cheek, giving him a playful smile before he asked;

"So...do you want to fill up this naughty, naughty Jester some more, more?" He gestured downwards to Seam's hard cock.

"Mm. Absolutely. You made a mess and I intend to punish you accordingly." Seam's mouth formed into a titillating smile.

"Oh...? Very well then. I accept my punishment, punishment. Just how do you intend to punish me, me?" Jevil tilted his head.  
Seam leant in close and murmured in a low tone into the jester's ear;  
"By fucking you ruthlessly into the cold hard bathroom floor... How does that sound for a punishment?"

A blush spread over Jevil's cheeks and he let out a chuckle. He'd like that “punishment”.

Seam knelt down on the floor, letting go of Jevil who turned around and pulled down his pants and underwear down to his knees to expose and allow access for Seam to his cute little ass. As he went down on all fours, lifting his ass into the air, he made sure to lift up his purple tail a bit too, giving Seam a better view of his asshole. Just the excitement of knowing he was about to get absolutely wrecked by that huge cat dick was enough to get him semi-hard again.

"Better stretch you a bit first, I don't want to completely destroy you..." Seam smiled to himself as he pulled out a small flask of lube from his robe. Putting a fair amount on his paws before lubing up his cock. He then firmly grabbed Jevil's hip with one paw to keep him in place before inserting one of his lubed digits into the small jester's ass, eliciting a small squirm in return. He continued to prepare jevil, putting one more digit in, then eventually a third, all to the continued small squirms of delight coming from his partner in the process.  
Satisfied with the prep he'd done to Jevil's ass, Seam finally grabbed his cock, adjusting it against Jevil's warm asshole, and pushing in. God, so warm and so tight, like always. With a groan Seam eventually managed to bury his entire shaft inside the small imp in one long thrust.

He took a moment to bask in the feeling of being completely buried in all that tight warmth before he pulled back and began to thrust in and out of Jevil's tight little ass. Gasps and groans now came from the Jester, who was clenching his little hands on the cold hard floor.

Seam began to quicken his pace, slamming his dick all the way into Jevil with throaty moans, bis balls slapping against Jevil's smaller set with every thrust. He grabbed the imp’s purple tail for extra leverage, causing Jevil to gasp loudly, as he continued to forcefully thrust his hard cock back and forth inside those lovely hot and oh-so tight insides, feeling his balls tighten as he got closer and closer to blow. And by the sound of it, Jevil was probably gonna cum a second time once Seam was finished with him.

"Ghh!! ...Jev, I'm about to-"

Seam didn't manage to finish his sentence before his words turned into a big deep moan as he came hard, deep inside the small jester’s nice tight ass.

The sound of Seam's moan and the feeling of the cat's warm cum suddenly filling him up so much and so deep inside was enough to make Jevil reach climax once again. With a high-pitched delighted moan, he shot his second load of hot white cum down onto the cold hard bathroom tiles.

They both basked in the aftermath of their orgasms for a while, nothing but the remnants of heavy breathing echoing off the bathroom walls.

Seam soon leaned forward to place loving kisses all over his little partner's shoulders and neck, earning some quiet murmurs of enjoyment from the little imp. He embraced him and pulled him up into a sitting position, pulling out of him in the process. 

Jevil sighed contently and rested his head back against Seam's soft chest. Oh, he felt so tired up! Completely spent, in the best way possible.

Seam smiled down gently at his partner, oh how he loved Jevil's relaxed expression after they’d has sex. It always made him feel like he'd done a good job at pleasing his partner. The cat would have gladly just spent forever watching Jevil looking like that but he concluded that they'd best get cleaned as to not occupy the public lavatory for too long..

"Hey... Jev?"

"Mm.... Yes Seamy?"

A couple of affectionate yellow irises stared lazily up at him.

"What do you say we get ourselves and this bathroom cleaned up before we head to my room for some tea?"

Jevil beamed up at Seam and nodded. Yes, he'd like that. Very much.

End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever kinky smut fic. Please go easy on me... 
> 
> (Consider this fic a Christmas present to anyone else as nasty as me out there. )


End file.
